All of My Heart
by If I Were A Slytherin
Summary: Loosely based on the CW's cancelled series 'Star Crossed'. Katniss and Peeta are separated by their commuinity's hatred for each other after aliens landed on the earth in search for a peaceful home. But when Katniss turns sixteen, the government has attempted to make peace by sending seven alien teens into high school as a start. Modern AU. Sci Fi. Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Loosely based on the CW's cancelled series 'Star Crossed'. Katniss and Peeta are separated by their commuinity's hatred for each other after aliens landed on the earth in search for a peaceful home. But when Katniss turns sixteen, the government has attempted to make peace by sending seven alien teens into high school as a start.**

 **Author's Note: I really hope I can do this story justice. I saw the show and I really liked it. So I thought why not make another Everlark fic that adds on to my seemingly long list of AU fics. Haha. Anyways, thank you for so much support especially on** ** _'The Kids In the Dark'_** **. Thanks again! And you know that advice is always welcome. ~If I Were A Slytherin**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: Sci Fi, Modern AU**

 _ **Prologue:**_

The aliens landed here, on earth, ten years ago. When she was only six years of age. She heard that many were shot on sight, despite the fact that they all looked exactly human. They have been confined to their ship, called the Pa Nem, and its three miles of square footage.

She is fifteen now and still curious as to what happened to the people aboard that strange ship. Were some killed? Were they experimented on against their will? Were they mutated? Did they escape? Are they happy cooped up in that small space? Do they agree peacefully with out standards of them? How many are there? What is it like to be on the ship? Do they always get bored? How hot is it there? She has also heard rumors. That some of the alien supplies and plants have been said to save the lives of humans from fatal diseases and the government is forcing them to harvest these resources on earth. Another rumor is that the aliens will finally be slowly introduced into earthly society. The first step is to allow today's young people to accept them into a small school community. It just so happens to be her school that they will be transferring to. Of course.

In all honesty, she doesn't really have an opinion about the matter. Her father is the main policeman that keeps the aliens in line, so opinions in the house are pretty one-sided. Aliens are the judgement of God Almighty on this sad excuse for the earth that has only descended ever since creation. Well, at least that's what is said in most of her neighborhood.

What is there to think when she has only encountered one alien in her entire life, and he was only her age and had not even so much as touched her skin to skin?

The girl's thoughts have wandered greatly down many rabbit wholes as she jogged her normal route in the morning on the first day of school. As her run ended, she then begins to transfer to her morning visit with a young girl named Primrose, or 'Prim'. The young girl is in the hospital for severe, and very fatal cancer. Katniss herself had been in her very position only years before and she remembered the hopeful and happy feeling when someone would take time out of their day just to see her. To smile at her. To talk with her. Just to… be with her.

Now her worn, black, winter boots pat lightly on the white, echoing floor of the hospital only a few blocks away from her home. Approaching the vibrantly pink decorated door of the fourteen year old girl whom she had befriended quite quickly. After knocking a couple of times and receiving a soft 'Come In', from the other side, Katniss Everdeen cracks open the door to the girls room.

She is met with a smiling, bright blue eyed girl with no hair and pale skin. But it didn't matter to Katniss if the girl had hair or not, or if she had no teeth for that matter. Prim's smile has always convinced Katniss to smile a genuine smile.

Making her way over to the bedside of young Prim, the brunette holds a bag in her hand. Ever since the alien invasion, the women and men who spend every day at the heart of the operation get paid _very_ well in cash. So, after working for hours and hours at her job and at around her house, Katniss has come up with enough money to present her goof friend with.

"Hey, Prim," Katniss' voice greets softly.

"Hi, Kat!" the girl chirps.

Katniss presents Prim with the bag. "I have something special for you." She pushes the bag toward Prim.

Raising a small, blonde eyebrow, Prim slowly opens the bag and her mouth drops open as she gapes at what lays inside. Tears begin to prick her eyes and she lets her lips present the widest smile. "Katniss…" She breathed.

"Do you like it? I really hoped you would." The older girl said as she began to play nervously with her long, elegant braid.

"Like it, Kat? Are you crazy? I _love_ it! You didn't hav-"

"Of course I did. You deserve it so much, Prim. Not many girls have your endurance and faith. A strong girl like you deserves her happiness." Katniss said as she sat down on the left side of Prim's hospital bed.

Prim's small hands reach into the bag and pull out the long, golden wig. Katniss had spared no expense on Prim's wig. It was high dollar and pure human hair that had been donated to cause like these. With tears streaming down Prim's cheeks, she threw her arms around Katniss giving her a hug as Katniss had a single tear slip out of her silver eye. She was overjoyed that Prim loved her gift, now the only thing that could ruin her day would be school.

Slowly, Katniss walked out of the room before waving good bye for now and letting the door shut with a light 'click'.


	2. Chapter 2

When Katniss arrives at school, Capitol Academy was bustling with students protesting. Many held signs as they rallied against the act of admitting alien students into their high school. With her father as one of the head guards of Pa Nem, Katniss knew long before it was announced that six teens would be allowed to represent the alien race in a first step at an attempt at peace. After she entered the school without being pulled aside by the local news, her best friend, Gale Hawthorne ran up to her excitedly.

Katniss and Gale had been friends for practically ever. Their dads grew up together and soon went into the same profession. Mr. Everdeen took his job rather seriously. For at the young age of six, Katniss aided an alien fugitive. She had kept him hidden over the night of the invasion in her yard shed. The next morning, she and the escapee were found in said shed. Katniss was immediately ripped away from the young boy him and he was shot by the government in the shed. Ever since that day, her father has had a new respect and drive for his job and nothing was going to change that.

Gale was the big brother Katniss never had and she treasured their close friendship dearly.

"Catnip!" He called. "You're back!" He breathed as he hugged her tightly.

For the past four years, Katniss has missed school because of medical reasons, but managed to keep up with her studies even through her hard times. Gale visited her every day and though he, of the two, was the actually in class, she helped him with the work he didn't understand. Sue to her absence in school, Katniss was more determined to remain current with her studies. Through treatments and recoveries, Katniss studied to keep her mind off things she'd rather not dwell on.

Flushed with embarrassment, even in front of her best friend, Katniss' cheeks flamed and she buried her face into Gale's hard chest. Katniss didn't like attention. It made her feel self conscious and vulnerable. And with Gale making a scene people were starring as they walked by. "Yes, Gale, I'm back." Her mumbled reply came.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him so he could see her face. "We'd better go. Everything's gotten pretty fucking crazy since that damn announcement."

With a small nod of her head, Katniss muttered a quick "okay," before she fell into step with her best friend as they headed over to their first class of the year.

Outside the school, the aliens arrived. The country had begun to call them 'Mutts', for they were deemed not worthy to tread on earth's precious soil.

Six aliens stepped out of the battered, graffiti-painted bus and onto the pavement.

The first was blonde haired and blue eyed with a pale complexion and a strong build along with two, small, black ink that crept up from his neck in an elegant way embedded in the skin of his left high cheek bone. After him came a girl with spikey black hair, eyes like chocolate, and a mark with three twists coming from the center etched on her body, who carried herself in a way that oozed confidence. One was tall and built like a god with bronze hair and green eyes like that of the sea as well as a mark like a trident on the side of his neck that led slightly into the collar of his shirt. The shortest girl was pale as snow with lengthy hair in uneven, jagged, long curls, deep purple eyes and the outline of a skull on the inside of her right wrist. The last guy was mocha skinned and eyes of onyx and an emotionless face with three small, inked dots that formed a triangle, if connected, on his temple. Finally there was the girl who possessed red-auburn hair, icy blue eyes, and fair skin, with the tips of angel wings peeking out the top of the back of her shirt, etched into her skin.

The press moved in on the new comers of the school and began to flash cameras, shove microphones, and bombard them instantaneously. A group of policemen herded the reporters away from the new comers. Finally escorted into the school's walls, the six were met by a woman with grey hair that met her shoulders and a smile that seemed much too kind for them to encounter.

"Welcome to Capitol Academy, home of the Coyotes." she greeted, "I'm Alma Coin and you will see me if we have ay issues or conflicts brought to my attention. We meet every day after school and you will give me a report. Any questions?"

Her voice was sickly sweet and commanding at the same time, but all the group did was nod and remain stolid in place.

Her head nodded curtly. "Good. Thread, please escort the new comers to their first hour in Miss Trinket's room."

Herded like lost sheep along the path by faithful dogs, the aliens are 'escorted' to their first class.

Katniss heard their loud foot falls from the beginning of the hall to the loud knock, more like pound, on Miss Trinket's wooden door.

Miss Trinket was a very… eccentric woman. She had to have everything color coded from her wigs to her shoes and even went as far as to stain her pale skin from time to time. After she smoothed down her bright pink skirt, brushed invisible dirt from her blouse, and primped her matching wig, she trotted over to the door, her heels clicking on the floor with every step.

Behind a man wall of security, Katniss could make out at least five heads. But when the men moved out of the way, her head ducked and she listened as six teens who looked just as human as ever file into the room and fill the empty seats. She heard one occupy the seat next to hers as another brushed quickly by her desk to get as far to the back of the classroom as possible.

Miss Trinket exchanged hushed words with Thread, one of the more brutal and physical guards posted at Pa Nem. She kept her eyes glued on the metal desk before her. Soon Thread and the security left and Miss Trinket moved to the front of the class once more.

She daintily cleared her throat before she exhaled and plastered a smile on her face. "Welcome to Capitol Academy. I am Miss Trinket and I will be seeing each of you every morning of the weekday. Now, let's begin day with the pledge, hmm?"

Every student stood, even the aliens, though because they did not recite the pledge with the rest of the class, people began to murmur and gripe and complain.

Though it seemed Miss Trinket did not see any of it, much less hear it. Instead, she stood before the class once more and smiled as bright as she could muster and cleared her throat once more. "Now that that has been settled, why don't we all hear from our…new students?"

The tension was obvious in the room as people whispered and grumbled. But Katniss' head remained low and her eyes on the grey surface of the desk.

"Yes, good." Miss Trinket mumbled to herself. "Well, why don't we start with you," She must have been pointed because she paused before she added on. "With the copper hair and green eyes."

All eyes flew to the back of the room.

The alien boy raised his pointer finger to himself and looked at her questioningly. So when she nodded her head and stood to his feet. "Finnick." He said and sat back down as soon as the words left his mouth.

Miss Trinket tried to hide the fact that she wanted him to say more than just his name, but didn't push him any further and moved on to the next alien. "How about you, young lady with the... spikey hair."

She lounged in the desk seat and practically glared at the history teacher with squinted, brown eyes. "Johanna." She didn't bother to stand or even move for that matter. She only sat there daring Miss Trinket to test her.

Miss Trinket pursed her pink painted lips together, holding back any sort of comment or snide remark toward the girl.

"Alright, how about you?" She said as she attempted to keep her composure proper and looked toward the front of the class room.

He remained quiet for a few moments as he gazed up at her with ashy eyes. "Thresh, Miss."

She nodded her head in approval, happy that someone at least acknowledged her in their response. Her eyes looked over the classroom to search out her next target. "What about you? Young lady sitting in front of Finnick."

"Annie… my name is Annie."

"And the young miss with the, um, violet eyes…?" Her voice became unsure as she met eyes with the pale girl.

"Luna." She practically whispered.

"Sorry," Miss Trinket then chuckled nervously. "What was your name, dear?"

"Her name's Luna." The boy beside Katniss cut in.

Katniss turned her head to see who had cut in for her and saw the blonde boy with eyes like glowing sapphires and the grown face of the boy she had saved a decade ago.

 _The news was playing too loud on the television for six year old Katniss Everdeen's liking. But her parents seemed to ignore her request to take her up to bed and tuck her in to go to sleep and avoid whatever was on the television. She recalled hearing the mention of aliens but she didn't think they were real._

 _"_ _Daddy?" Her young voice asked as she tugged on her father's sleeve._

 _But he did not acknowledge her. Instead, Heath Everdeen jumped up from his spot on the couch next to Katniss' mother, she watched as he prepared to leave the house to help his unit with the sudden invasion. He kissed her and her mother on the cheek before telling them he loved them both very much and was out the door in a flash._

 _Lily Everdeen turned to her daughter. "Are you sleepy, Katniss?"_

 _Young Katniss nodded her head._

 _A small smile played on Lily's lips as she took her daughter's hand. "Okay, let's go on up to bed then, hmm?"_

 _After being tucked into bed, Katniss laid still for quite some time before she decided she was no longer tired. Instead, she chose to gaze out of her window to watch the stars gleam._

 _Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement near the tool shed that belonged to her father. And suddenly she felt the urge to see if her mind was only playing tricks on her._

 _She sneaked down the stairs, through the living room – where her mother was watching the news vigorously with rocketing nerves – and out the back door to where the shed sat._

 _When her tread ended at the door of the shed, her own nerves kicked in. What if it's something dangerous? What if it's a lost animal? Or worse, an injured animal. Cautiously, Katniss opened the door and peaked inside. When she saw nothing she turned to leave, only to hear rustling further in the back of the shed._

 _Curiosity got the best of her. So she pushed forward, going deeper and deeper into the dark, cool shed._

 _The rustling didn't cease. Still her curiosity overrules her fear and she slowly looks behind one of the shelves filled with tools._

 _Sitting in the old beanbag chair that used to occupy one of the corners in her room, is a boy about her age with unruly curls and pale skin that has been inked with different kinds of designs. They seem to look like high-tech designs like from the futuristic movies she sometimes watches with her father, He was wearing something like a suit, It's simple and grey with a black line that wraps around the waist with black shoes almost like slippers. His eyes were a vibrant blue and they seemed to shine like the ocean water at night when the moon's rays glistened in the sight of the naked eye. And in those eyes, she saw absolute fear. Then things began to piece together. His strange uniform like attire, the marks embedded into his light skin, and the fear so obvious and evident that show through his blue orbs. He's one of them._

 _"_ _It's okay. I won't hurt you." She promises._

 _It took some coaxing, but she finally got a word out of him._

 _"_ _What's your name?" Katniss asked. She didn't know if he spoke English, but a six year old Katniss Everdeen didn't think of that._

 _"_ _Peeta."_

* * *

 **AN: hope this update satisfies you guys! thank you for all the support! and I'm just going to remind you guys that i'm not going completely by the plot of this series. enjoy! ~ If I Were A Slytherin**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**


End file.
